Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising. Typically, a transmission has a housing mounted to the vehicle structure, an input shaft driven by an engine crankshaft, and an output shaft driving the vehicle wheels, often via a differential assembly which permits the left and right wheel to rotate at slightly different speeds as the vehicle turns.
Various ways of varying the speed ratio of a transmission are known. Some transmissions have a collection of gearing and shift elements configured such that engaging various subsets of the shift elements establish various power flow paths between an input shaft and an output shaft. These various power flow paths operate at different speed ratios between the input shaft and the output shaft. To change from one speed ratio to another speed ratio, one or more shift elements are disengaged and one or more shift elements are engaged in order to change which power flow path is utilized. Other transmissions utilize a variator to change speed ratio. A variator is capable of efficiently transmitting power at any speed ratio between an upper and lower limit and changing the speed ratio gradually while transmitting power. The upper and lower speed ratio limits of the variator may not match the speed ratio requirements of the vehicle. In that case, a transmission with a variator may also include gearing and shift elements such that the range of available speed ratios between the input shaft and the output shaft match vehicle requirements. The mechanism used to adjust the speed ratio influences the sensations experienced by vehicle occupants, including engine noise and vehicle acceleration.